sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeo Mermaid Ranger
Zeo Mermaid Ranger is a Power Rangers Zeo/H2O: Just Add Water crossover Fanfiction written by Mina A. It is the sequel to No Ordinary Ranger. Story Summary A new chapter of Emma Gilbert's life as Zeo Ranger I Pink. How she tries to keep her life balanced with being a working high-school Senior, keeping her mermaid secret, and being a Power Ranger tasked with keeping Angel Grove safe. And to top it all off, realizing she has deeper feelings for her best friend/Ranger team leader, Tommy. Synopsis "My name is Emma Gilbert, and I'm no ordinary girl. I'm a mermaid, and a Power Ranger." ~first line of Emma's opening voiceover from "A Zeo Beginning." One fateful day, Master Vile used his Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children (although they retained their memories). While the Alien Rangers of Aquitar and a restored Billy Cranston defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return (except for Aisha, who sent back her new friend Tanya in her place), the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal. Their victory did not last long. Rito Revolto and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers find the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fall into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations where Zordon and Alpha 5 retreated to during the explosion. Up on the moon, Lord Zedd's Moon Palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth and do not want any competition. As Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and their minions flee for their lives, the power of the Zeo Crystal is harnessed and given to Tommy, Emma, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya. They are now the Power Rangers Zeo, Earth's only hope against the Machine Empire. With new weapons and a new Zeo Megazord, the Rangers are able to fend of the mechanized menaces of King Mondo, Queen Machina, and their son Prince Sprocket. Characters Rangers * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) * Nakia Burisse as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) * Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert (Zeo Ranger I Pink) Allies * David Yost as Billy Cranston Civilians Villains Episode List Trivia * "A Zeo Beginning" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo two-part episode of the same name. ** This episode picks up where No Ordinary Ranger's "Hogday Afternoon" left off. ** The debut of the Power Chamber, Zeo Rangers, and the Zeonizers; the first wrist mounted and two piece Morphers. Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:H20 fanfiction Category:Power Rangers fanfiction